


Everyone is a Winner

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But Cisco is feelin it, Fluff, Secret Crush, everybody wins, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So this was a request, that I got shortly after posting “A Four Letter Word, Beginning with L”. @vixsyncynco asked for “a thing in the same realm of “A Four Letter Word, Beginning With L” but happy?” So here it is, I hope everyone likes it.





	

“Ok wait, back up,” said Iris, waving her hand as if she could use it to rewind time, “you have a crush on Cisco?”

 

 

“Wow Iris, please, shout it over the intercoms why don’t you?” you replied sarcastically, as you continued about your business in the workshop.

 

 

Iris gave you a look as Caitlin piped up. “She’s had one on him for forever now, she just hasn’t told him because…oh I forget now, why haven’t you told him you like him?”

 

 

“Because I’m not his type,” you replied swiftly, plucking a screwdriver from your desk drawer, and fiddling with your latest project, “Cisco wants someone who can break his arm and make him enjoy it, I’m just the girl with the gadgets.”

 

 

Iris scoffed, “So you’re basically saying, you’ve had a crush on Cisco for ages, and you haven’t told him because you don’t think you’re bad ass enough?”

 

 

“No I-”

 

 

“Yes,” Caitlin answered for you, “nevermind the fact that, your gadgets are what keeps all three of the boys from dying while they’re out there playing hero.”

 

 

“They aren’t all my gadgets,” you pointed out in a grumble, “a lot of them are Cisco’s gadgets.”

 

 

“Regardless,” Iris declared, “you’re super bad ass, and if Cisco doesn’t see that too, then he’s not as smart as I thought he was,” she leaned sideways against your desk, drawing your gaze to hers, “all you have to do is tell him Y/N, the rest will sort itself out.”

 

 

“Guys no, alright?” you told them both firmly, setting your screwdriver down in a huff, “I’m not going to tell Cisco anything, because even I did, he won’t choose me, he has no reason to choose me, now when he’s got someone like-” you stopped, knowing that this statement alone, was likely gonna cost you another hour of peace and quiet while Iris and Caitlin told you how much better for Cisco you were than Cynthia.

 

 

Fortunately, and simultaneously unfortunately, they didn’t get the chance, as the sound of a phone clattering to the floor sounded behind you all. “Shit!” Cisco cursed, scrambling to pick up his phone as you all whipped around to stare at him. He stood up straight again, giving you all an awkward smile and wave, “Um…hey ladies…sorry to drop in like this…well actually nevermind, this is where I work,” he grimaced, stuffing his phone back in his pocket, “I just…I need to grab a thing, from my des-”

 

 

“How much did you hear?” Iris demanded simply, your head beginning to spin as you awaited his answer.

 

 

Cisco shrank back, looking vaguely like a little kid who knew he was in trouble, “I…I didn’t hear anything,” he tried, but at the stern look from Caitlin, he backtracked, “I mean I didn’t intend to hear anything…but I mean you three weren’t exactly whispering, y’know?”

 

 

You wanted to vomit, to run, to spontaneously combust, anything that would save you the embarrassment you felt at his answer. Without a word, Caitlin and Iris nodded to each other, and strode out of the room, Iris giving you an encouraging pat on the shoulder as she passed you. Great, now you were alone with him, would this horror show never end.

 

 

“I am really sorry,” Cisco explained softly, “I mean how was I supposed to know that you…” he trailed off, feeling as though he probably should have known you had a crush on him before overhearing you telling Caitlin and Iris, but somehow he’d missed the signs.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” you replied almost robotically, “get whatever you came here for, I need to finish this.” You turned back to your project, lifting the screwdriver you’d set down ad resuming your work, albeit with shaking hands.

 

 

Cisco’s footsteps came closer behind you, tapping softly on the floor as he went to his desk. They stopped for a moment, and the sound of a desk drawer opening echoed in the silence, quickly followed by the sound of it closing, and his footfalls softly tapping again as he approached you. “Y/N,” he said from directly behind you, “I can’t just pretend this didn’t happen, ok? I heard what I heard, and you know I heard it, so we have to talk about it before things get bad and awkward between us, we have to be adults about this, alrig-”

 

 

“I said it doesn’t matter,” you told him blandly, “you overheard what I said, so now you know, it doesn’t make you obligated to do anything about it.” You moved your screwdriver to another point on your project, your hands steadier now, while you knees grew weaker with his continued proximity.

 

 

For a moment, Cisco didn’t say anything, he just stood behind you doing who knew what as you determined to keep working. But after that moment, you saw him move into your periphery, and felt his warm fingers circle around the screwdriver in your hand to stop you. “Y/N,” he repeated your name again, this time close enough that you could feel his breath on your shoulder as he spoke, “we really do need to talk about this.”

 

You let him take the screwdriver from you gently, before turning to face him with barely contained tears. “Why do we have to talk about it?” you asked quietly, “I already know what’s going to happen. You’re going to let me down easy, and tell me you never wanted to hurt me, but you’re not interested in me that way, and then I’m the one who is going to be left feeling like I lost something I never had,” you turned towards the door, hoping you could make an escape before he tried to pursue the subject further. But his hand caught your arm, and you were trapped, slowly suffocating under the weight of the looming let down you knew you were going to get.

 

 

“You’re right,” Cisco confirmed, causing the tears in your eyes to finally fall, “I don’t want to hurt you, I never have,” careful as he could, Cisco turned you back to face him, his face unreadable with your tear blurred eyes. “You’re one of my best friends Y/N, and I feel like a dumbass for not realizing how you felt before now,” he took in a breath, his entire body moving as he did, and you braced for the ache that was coming…but it never came. “Y/N, I like you too.”

 

 

The words sounded fake in your ears, like you’d imagined him saying them, and somehow manifested your dream into reality. But as your blurry eyes stayed on him, you could make out a smile on his lips, and a sparkle in his eyes, and suddenly it hit you this was all real. “You what?” You whispered, wiping your eyes quickly so you could watch his face as he replied.

 

 

“I like you too,” he repeated, “I have for a while.”

 

 

You stared at him in stunned silence for a moment, your brain struggling to decide between shutting off or freaking out, or possibly somewhere in between. Then you realized what he’d said in a different context, and your hand reached out the punch his arm. “Why didn’t you say something?!” you demanded, feeling even more like a fool, now that you knew he’d had a secret crush on you this whole time.

 

“Ow!” he whined, rubbing his arm, “probably for the same reason as you!” he groused with a laugh, “I didn’t think I was your type,” he shrugged, “personally I thought you liked Dr. Wells, and then when Harry got here…well I mean he wasn’t Dr. Wells, but he had the same face-”

 

 

“Dr. Wells?!” you cried incredulously, “he was old enough to be my father! And so was Harry!”

 

 

Cisco shrugged again, “Hey, some people are into that sort of thing ok?! Who am I to judge?!” he matched your exasperated tone, his brows furrowing as you scowled softly at him.

 

 

You weren’t really mad at him, a little frustrated with him maybe, but mad was something Cisco had never made you. You took a breath, swallowing the lump in your throat before you asked, “And what about Cynthia?”

 

 

At your question, Cisco paused, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. “Well…I mean…ok look, I like Cynthia, she’s bad ass, and she’s pretty hot,” he explained honestly, “but she lives in an entirely different universe for one, and for two, I’ve liked your for a lot longer than I’ve even known her, so,” he took a chance, reaching out to take your hand in his, “I guess I’ll just have to put her on my list of women I can look at but not touch?”

 

 

The look he gave you was half hopeful and half guilty, but entirely adorable. “Seriously?” you asked with a laugh, “you have a list?”

 

 

The relief on Cisco’s face was heartwarming, “Well yeah, I have a history of liking women who could kick my ass,” he gave your hand a squeeze, “you included apparently, friggin southpaw.”

 

 

You laughed again at that. “Well how about I make you a deal,” you offered, “I promise not to kick your ass, if you take me out on a date?”

 

 

“Deal,” Cisco agreed instantly. You both stood there for a moment, staring at each other in awe that you both had finally admit your feelings. Then suddenly, but gently, Cisco leaned forward, and kissed your cheek. “I’m sorry if I made you think you weren’t good enough for me Y/N,” he whispered near your ear, “you’re honestly more than I deserve.”

 

 

You shook your head, “No,” you corrected him, putting your hand on his cheek, “neither one of us deserves the other, it’s not a contest,” you tucked a lock of hair behind his ear as he pulled back to look at you.

 

 

“You sure it’s not a contest?” he asked with a smirk, “cuz I definitely feel like I’ve won something…”


End file.
